


[art] Jacen Syndulla Doesn't Deserve This

by WolfWagon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWagon/pseuds/WolfWagon
Summary: Book cover and [hypothetical] chapter header illustrations forJacen Syndulla and the Bendu's Wordby lucymonster!
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Rey & Ben Solo & Jacen Syndulla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[art] Jacen Syndulla Doesn't Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jacen Syndulla and the Bendu's Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990509) by [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster). 




End file.
